


The Artist

by AndraLondon09



Category: Levi AOT - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5'2, AOT Week, Ackerman, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anime, Brat, College, College AU, Comic Artist, Eventual Levi/reader, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfic, Funny, Levi - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Sweet, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), World Travel, aot - Freeform, college party, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09
Summary: Writing Fanfiction is your life-that's not too crazy, is it? You get the gist though.Message after message, you learn that your fans want something new, fresh.A collaboration.That's when an anonymous creator contacts you. Little do you know, that man is the one and only:Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: College - Relationship, College AU - Relationship, Depends - Relationship, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi - Relationship, Levi/Reader, Romance - Relationship, lol - Relationship, maybe, might die, slowburn - Relationship, university - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. An Observation and Request

"He _definitely_ looks like a Virgin,"

"How can you tell?"

"You just can," Ymir leans into you pointing towards a random college student with a pen she just had in between her lips moments ago.

"Look at the way he stands, what can you tell me about him?"

"Well he looks like he hasn't slept in foreve-"

"- _Wrong_." Your friend was quick to cut you off, "He's got his hands in his pockets thinking about asking that girl out over there," Ymir points out. Much to your surprise, she was right.

This felt just like watching National Geographic. But even better.   
"He's in his fight or flight right now. Watch him chicken out at the end."

You glance over at the guy with the blue hoodie and blonde hair; his legs seem to want to move towards the group of girls not far from him, but he remains as if he were glued to the floor. Of course, they are too busy talking amongst one another to even notice. 

You frown. 

"See?" Ymir concludes. "He's never really gonna ask the girl out if he keeps standing like that. What he _really_ needs is a good drink and some confidence." 

"Aye Ymir!" A tall blond calls out. 

"Reiner!" she returns the same tone as she gets up to greet him, "What's up big guy?"

"It's been a while," the two friends exchange a bro handshake. "You still down for Saturday? I told Bert he can come with."

"Yeah, sure." Ymir looks down at you from where you two were sitting on a bench just moments ago. You could feel that the energy slowly shifted and now, Reiner wanted to pull you into the conversation.

"Wanna come with?" 

"Oh I'm good," you laugh nervously looking for an excuse.   
"I've got a big test on Monday that I really should get to," pulling out your phone, you widen your eyes. "In fact, I should get going." 

Not one of your acquaintances opposed since it wasn't the first time you turned down parties. Typical of you.

"Okay, well...see you around."

As you're walking away from them, you can hear Reiner complain from a punch that most likely came from Ymir.

_"Ouch! Shit! What was that for?"_

"You know parties aren't her thing, you shiitball."

"Well sorry for trying to be inclusive, your majesty." Reiner retorted sarcastically.

Walking away from them, their voices grew fainter by the step. In all honesty, college party life never appealed to you. Sure, getting togethers was fun, but something about getting drunk and the ambience didn't sit right with you. Why do that when you could be having fun in the comfort of your own home/dorm room? Neither Ymir nor Reiner (never) pressured you to attend a party you didn't wanna go to (in this case none) and you were thankful for them respecting your boundaries.

As you walked your way back to your dorm, you slightly turned your head to the right and see the blonde that once stood was now sitting on a black outdoor table with his head hung low, his hands offering support.   
Your heart ached.

Before you left, you mentally wished him well.

**ーーーーーーー**

_Bruh they REALLY left us at a cliffhanger -_ **_wrote user AltGirl549_ **

_This woman's writing_ 😩😩😩 _> >>>>_ \- **wrote user BananaGirl43**

You couldn't help but laugh over some comments in your recent chapter. Some were even references to online memes. 

_Thank you for the free therapy miss girl_ 😩 - **wrote one user DaddyIssuesHQ69**

_HOLY FUCK IS THIS WRONG, but errrrotic_ 😌✊ - **11.2k likes by user AnimeHoe234**

I _HAVE TO SLAP SOME HOLY WATER ON THESE COMMENTS_ **-** **_25.2k likes by_** **SeratoninSlut3369**

_This author needs to collab with someone. WE NEED A COLLAB_ \- **28.9k likes by user DaisukesWife888**

_How about MollyKate077_? -one suggested.

_Molly said she doesn't do collabs_ -wrote another user.

_What a shame :/_ -wrote another

_What she really needs is some sort of visual work. Maybe she should collaborate with an artist. You know how WebMics is becoming big. Can you imagine how big the fandom will become? We might even get a Netflix series!!!! -_ **32.k likes by user TwilightApple345**

_I already have the perfect cast for her book. HMU if you want it -_ wrote another user with 9.2k likes in just **4 minutes.**

"Hey girl!" your roommate, Hange, waved before closing the door to the dorm you two shared. "There's something _really_ big I have to tell you. And no, it's not about my PSYCH Professor." she threw her backpack to her bed and whenever she did this, you knew, she meant business.

"I'm all ears," you set your laptop aside, " what's up?"

"So there's this party- _Hey! Don't give me that look hold on!_ So basically- I work for the department of STEM but we really really need some promo and some money because we need to land this field trip to Machu Picchu and here's why: I have solid concrete evidence that some of the flowers and plants in that region serve as cell substitutes. They are made up of similar components as other medicinal drugs but natural!"

"Okay, but what are you going to-" 

"-Here's where you come in!'' Hange immediately pulls her backpack and pulls out a purple paper with some writing you can't exactly figure out.

"There's a party coming up." She smiles and waves the purple paper as if it were a lottery ticket.

"And someone told me that they'd get this guy-who rarely goes to parties, just like you! Will be coming in! So he's my shot into getting some promo for this research trip. I need to talk to him so I can convince him to help out but I can't find the guts in me to do it so can you please come with me to this party??? I know you're not a big party person but please! Just for the moral support!" 

"You said Macchu Picchu?" you asked. 

"Uh huh!" Hange excitedly nodded, "Just think of all the Alpaca's! **cute. little. furry. Alpacas."**

"You're really buying me over with these Alpacas." 

"And it's for STEM! Come on, please? I'll get you a trinket when I'm there but please come with me to the party?"

You already knew that there was no way you could say no.

"Just one party?" You teased, a smile grew on your face once Hange realized you had just said yes.

Indirectly of course.

**ーーーー**

"It doesn't matter what I wear, right?" You asked unsure as you're comparing two outfits in front of a mirror.

"Nope!" Hange shouts from the shower. "It's just a party! Look casual!"

Looking at your options, you frowned. Why were you trying so hard anyways? There was no one to impress so why try?

Maybe it was the glamourized college experience that you were fed in your early teens. It was everywhere- in movies, books, tv-shows, they made college seem like something it mostly wasn't. Remember how embarrassed you were first semester after you thought you were gonna fall in love with that kid in your English class? Yeah, you weren't gonna think about it. 

Eventually, you opted for casual wear. You couldn't decide if what you wore was either e-girl, dark academia core, or light academia. It was just a mix of everything. 

Your phone beeped. Much to your surprise. Pulling up your phone, you read the following: 

_You have received a notification from:_ **JohnpLuviophile459**

"Hey CathRen22. Do you go by Cath? Or Wren? I can't help but add the two together and get 'Catherine'. Let me know which one's right. Anyways, Cath, (I suppose I'll address you as that in this message) I've been getting lots of messages (and I'm sure you have as well) of readers asking for a collaboration. If you don't mind, I'd like to address this by asking you if you wanted to work together. I know how some content creators around here don't do that around here while others do. My reason for messaging you was to clear some air and address things at this rate before it impacts any of us and our respective careers (if that's what I'd call it). Anyways, I don't mean to add any pressure on you; just let me know when you get a chance. Also, what is your preferred name? I can't seem to wrap my head around it.   
- **J.L**

\-------

A/N: This is my 1st chapter on here so please forgive me if it looks like absolute trash. I have this same exact story on my wattpad and will always update there first. If you wanna check it out, its the same user (AndraLondon09) and the same title of the story (The Artist). I've also got an Erwin Smith one if that's your cup of tea. 


	2. A Party and an Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After listening to your roomate, Hange, you take her advice and tag along with her to a party. Little did you know, that someone else was tagging along. Your conversation with the stranger progresses.

**Warnings** : occasional swearing.   
Also, there will be LOTS of texting.

** Chapter 2: **

"Are you seriously dragging me to a party?"

"Yup." Replied Furlan popping the p. "Look, you need to get out once in a while. I can't remember the last time you went out to one of these parties. All you do is stay on your computer. Is there something more important in there than having a good time?"

"Listen, I appreciate the thought, but I'm fine without -"

"Oh no, _you're_ _coming_ with me." His friend said nudging him towards the door.

"You might like this party. Smoke, drink some drinks. Get laid. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a hot girl."

" _Hot_ is subjective."

"Well whatever ' _Hot_ ' fits in your Dictionary." His friend rolled his eyes. "What's with you and your phone as of lately? It's like you're waiting for a reply. Did some girl reject your or something?"

"Not at all." Levi looked up from his device before shoving his phone into the back pocket of his black jeans.

"So where is this party you were telling me about?"

Furlan grinned knowing he had won.

"Moblit's."

**ーーーーー**

"Yeah- like I said, he's as stubborn as a rock sometimes. You should've seen the fight he was putting up. But I got him here." Furlan grinned boastfully as he spoke to Moblit who kept an eye out for Levi across the room.

"Oh really?" He asked not really listening as he pulled his phone, scrolling for Hange's contact before texting her.

_He's in the living room-next to the hall. He's all yours H._

_"_ Yes really," Furlan said, growing impatient. "I'm gonna need a bigger bag of weed this time-"

"-Say no more." Moblit cut him off, already expecting Furlan's behavior like a mother would. "I'll give you a bag before the night ends."

Furlan grinned in satisfaction. "Atta boy,"

Still on his phone, Moblit's eyes lit up after Hange replied shortly after.

_Thanks! You're the best Mob!(;_

He sighed and double tapped her text message before getting back to the scene. 

**ーーーーー**

"So apparently, he's inside." Informed Hange after receiving a message.

She smiled before turning to you.

"Okay so have fun. You've got your phone and if something happens, text me or reach out to either Connie, Sasha, or if you see this girl named Annie-stick not too close to her. Guys are shit scared of her." She laughed before changing the subject, "Don't accept drinks from strangers and-"

" _Hange_ ," you placed a hand on her arm from the passengers seat, "I've seen, read, and written College parties. I think I sorta know my way around. Thank you though. You're a good friend."

Your friends eyes almost watered before pulling you into a short-but almost suffocating, hug.   
"I should be thanking you! Thank you for coming with me as emotional support."

"Hey," you shrug it off. "That's what friends are for right? You've got my back, I've got yours." You pull out the AUX from the car, and exit from Spotify, Avril Lavigne not playing too long ago.

"We've got a party to go, don't we?"

**———**

"Right so remember, careful with drinks, trust _some_ people, and _always_ and I mean _always_ stay away from the fuck boys. Those are a big no no. I'll text you if anything happens. For now, I'll try to blend before I see the guy. Wish me luck!"

And before you could say anything, Hange was gone. Lost in a sea of people.

_So this is what a college party looks like._ You thought. _It's somewhat accurate as to what I imagined it. It's still a bit more laid back, but still._

You had to admit that the frat house was pretty spacious. _They could easily have like 4 living rooms in here._

Whoever was in charge of this party, really liked LED lights. The rooms gleamed of purple LED and occasionally shifted to blue as Alt-J played. Your feet felt small waves of vibration from the speakers.

"I should head to the kitchen," was your first thought.

On your way there, (or so you tried to find it) you saw occasional bodies dancing against each other, slight grinding, as the LED shifted blue, you could faintly make the shape out of two people having a heated make-out session in the corner.

"There it is," you smiled to yourself in victory once you saw an island of what you could assume was alcohol, red cups, and some bowls of snacks.

Once there, you pulled your phone out. Rarely anyone was in the kitchen as of now, except a girl with black lipstick and green streaks at the side of her face, was on her phone at the opposite side unbothered.

As soon as the song came to an end, you noticed a considerable shift in the ambience once "Everybody talks" by Neon Trees played. The lights turned lime green and the girl that you paid some attention to had already left.

You pulled out your phone and scrolled to your messages in the midst of the scene.

**_Cath is fine._ ** _You text back._ **_No worries at all, I've also gotten some messages. Have they been tagging you as well? I've gotten a couple of inboxes but most of the requests are mostly through comments and posts on my profile. Crazy to think- imagine if this were real life?_ ** _You chuckled to yourself at the thought._

_While you were trying to figure out what to send next, your sender sent a messsage back. Quick to your surprise._

**_Glad I'm not the only one who's been getting messages,_ ** _he wrote,_ **_A friend of mine dragged me to a party tonight, not really my type but imagine being a celebrity and hating parties? Makes you sympathize with them. I can't imagine my life as one. Don't know how they do it to be honest._ **

_You replied back._

**That actually makes two of us. My friend also dragged me to a party as well. What are the chances of us attending the same event?**

**Probably one in a million.** _He writes_   
**How many parties do you think there are right now in America?**   
  


**Too many to count probably**. You add another text.   
**_Back to your message, I appreciate that you shot me a message because even I was trying to come up with a way to clear the air lol. I don't mind a collab. I think it'd be fun._**

**_That's a relief,_** he wrote ** _. So it's settled then, partner._**

You gasped for air after reading that.   
  


The party's energy changed when Space Cadet (ft. Gunna) started playing. You could hear some shouting from the outside.

"YO YO YO FUCK IT UP DRAKE!" Shouted a guy with a buzz cut before he entered the Kitchen. That someone was probably Connie. The guy, much to your surprise, Hange told you to trust.

"Hey! you must be the girl Hange told me about." He shook your hand, his formality left you dumbfounded after what he had said not moments ago. 

"I'm Connie. Usually, I'm DJ-ing but Nanaba's in charge for now. You know who she is?"

You shake your head no.

"For real?" His eyes widen, "Blonde girl, athletic build, short cut, Captain of the Women's Soccer team. Doesn't ring a bell?"

You shake your head no again.

"Damn. I really should get you introduced then." His eyes turned to your empty hands.   
"Want a drink? You can literally help yourself to anything in here. Even the cereal boxes." He joked.

Your eyes widen, "You serious?"

His look changed once he realized you were serious.   
"I guess so." He chuckles before turning to the cabinets. "I've never met anyone who's eaten cereal at a party but hey, fuck it, right? Go crazy. They're up on the cupboard-" he shifts through some boxes, "We've got Fruit Loops, Cheerios, Rice-"

"-Those! Rice Krispies please."

Connie looked down at you.  
"Fuck." He laughed, "You're really something, huh? Guess what?- that's Jean's _Least_ favorite cereal. I wonder what he'll do once he wakes up to some cereal down his pants-HA! You're a genius dude. Here," Connie hands you the box, "Help yourself to anything, milk is in the fridge. Leave the box up there when you're done cuz I'm gonna use it for later." He saw you nod before he did the same.

"I don't know why Hange didn't introduce you to us. You're pretty dope." He stopped in motion once the song changed to Mr. Saxobeat.

"That's my cue." He motioned to the song, "If you need anything, I'll be at the DJ stand or in the kitchen getting Jean drunk. Dude needs to loosen up a bit, am I right?" Connie said before leaving, "Anyways, it was nice meeting ya!"

"You too!" You wave as he's already running out.

You can't help but laugh afterwards. It felt good, like you needed it. Somehow, Connies easy-going vibe loosened some screws from within you. And you were grateful.

Following Connies instructions, you eat your cereal in a red cup with a plastic spoon.

Setting your cup down where you could see it, you pull out your phone. Hange's text message was the first on your screen.

_-Saw him. I'm gonna talk to him after this song. Wish me luck._

You text back.   
_You've got this! Best of luck!!_

Switching apps, you go back to your previous conversation. 

**It's settled.** You send him an emoji with a hand shake emoji that he returns back. 

You don't know what to write so you put your phone away and resume to eat your current dinner. 

**ーーーーー**

"You did _what_ now?"

"Uh huh," Hange shakes her head.

Levi groans and places his fingertips to his forehead in frustration.

"You're really risking getting the program into debt, you know that right?"

"I know!!!" Hange said trying not to freak out. "But I've got an idea. Hear me out: you as our promotor."

"What?"

"Yeah," Hange nodded, "You can design a board and then we can advertise an event so that we can get the funding we need!"

"This isn't High school, Hange."

"Don't act like you haven't taken a digital design class in your life! I remember you mentioned it once!! Don't think I forgot! Plus, you owe me-"

"Oh I owe you? Since when?"

"That one party. Third Quarter. You know which one." Hange crossed her arms in victory.

Levi's jaw almost dropped.

"Plus, you'd be doing it for a good cause," she taunted.

"What do you need?" He was annoyed. Annoyed because he knew he needed to repay his debt. But it felt like you could never escape a debt with Hange.

"I knew you'd come around," his friend smiled sweetly.   
"Now here's what I need," she said as she pulled up a list on her phone.

At this moment, Levi wondered if you were having any fun. _Maybe she isn't putting up with annoying acquaintances,_ he wondered as Hange had already pulled up a Google Slides presentation on her phone.

Oh how he wished to be home.

**ーーーーー**

**A/N: I honestly love Hange to death. I hope I made it obvious in this chapter. And surprisingly, my trip to the kitchen also served as inspiration haha. Let me know your thoughts guys. I really like seeing you all interact (:**   
**Did you guys see the names I added?? HUh?**

**Moblit as your local dealer? Check**  
 **Nanaba as Captain of the soccer team AND a DJ? Yesss** 😌😌😌✊

**Anyways, I should have ch 3 up by net week. I'll be a bit busy this week so I think I'll stick to weekly uploads. Is there a day that you guys prefer? LMK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just uploaded this chapter but I'll add a summary when I can. It's 3am so I'm really tired lmao).

“So it’s all figured out then.” 

“I can’t promise that it’ll work 100%,” Levi clarified. Across the room, he saw a couple making out. 

_ Can’t they do this somewhere else? _ He wondered as disgust filled his stomach. 

“But I’ll try to get it out there.” 

“Oh you’re the best!” Hange said, controlling her need to hug him. 

Levi shrugged, starting to head out of the room. It suddenly felt cramped. 

“Where are you going?” 

“The Kitchen,” answered Levi before looking over his shoulder. “You coming?” 

Hange smiled excitedly before following him. 

\--------

“And this is Sasha,” presented Connie like a proud father would introduce his friends. 

Through the span of 3 songs, you had met Marco, Jean, Annie, and the infamous Eren Yaeger. 

“Or Potato Girl,” Snickered Jean before Sasha chucked an empty red solo cup at him. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry about that,” Sasha smiled sheepishly, “I guess I missed the trash can.” 

Connie snorted.

“Yeah, she’s a blast. I think you two would make great friends.” He concluded before grabbing a new stack of red solo cups. 

“Who wants to play my new version of beer pong?” He looked at Jean before turning in your direction.

“You obviously don't have to drink, but you’re welcome to join us and hang with Sash, she’s probably more interested in that bowl of chips than in drinking anyways.” 

Sasha looked up from beside you, a mouthful of chips had just gone down her throat. 

“Hm?’’

Jean and Connie both laugh in hysteria. 

“Aw man, comedy. Anyways,” Connie ‘Football’ threw the bag of red solo cups at Jean before grabbing some bottles. 

“Let’s get going then! I told some friends to meet us in the Living Room. Anyone wanna grab anything else from the Kitchen before we leave?” 

Your new (you hoped) friend nodded. She licked her fingers before grabbing another bowl of chips. 

But in an attempt to grab the bowl, Sasha accidentally knocked over a random red solo cup. 

“Aw shit,” She frowned before grabbing a paper towel and looked up at Connie offering an apologetic smile. 

“It's fine, you can leave that there no problemo. Ready to go?” 

\---------

“So tell me,” Hange said as she and Levi entered the Kitchen. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

“Psh.” 

“I’m serious Levi!” She  _ loved  _ pushing his buttons. 

“We’ve been at this school for like-what? 3 years now, and you’re telling me, you haven’t been in a relationship yet? What about Hookups? You do know there’s Tinder-” 

“ _ Hange _ ,” Levi tried to find the patience in him to answer, “I really don’t see how my relationship status has anything to do with your fundraising trip to Peru.” 

His friend corrected him.

“It’s Machu Picchu,” 

“Yeah, that’s in Peru dumbass,” 

Hange gasped, “Levi!” 

“What?” 

“I’ve never heard you say a bad word before!” 

“Bad word? Hange- college students don’t use that term anymore. If anything, use the word Profanity. We’re not 9.” 

“Ugh,” Hange pulled her hair as if she were ripping them apart. 

“ _ Now _ I know why you’re single. You’re  _ so  _ boring. Maybe take up flirting classes while you’re at it. Goodluck trying to get in some girl’s pants.” 

Having just about enough, Levi released some steam from the kettle. 

“Okay what is it with everyone and my personal life? Look, I appreciate if this is you ‘trying to be a good friend’ or trying to pay me back for what I’m doing, but _ I. Don’t. Need. A. Relationship. _ ” he sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose, “Least of all a hookup.” he said, growing tired of the atmosphere rather quickly. 

“I think I’m gonna head out if that’s all we needed to talk about.” he said before placing his hand on the counter. To his absolute disgust, he had just touched a wet and sticky surface. Not long ago, someone had spilled a drink, not even bothering to clean it up. 

The germaphobe in him wanted to die. 

_________

“Jean, you’re up  ne x t !” 

“What is it with Connie trying to get back at Jean so much?” You asked Sasha as the two of you sat on a couch while watching Connie not so far away, “Did he do something?”

“Yeah, so basically Jean snapped a video of Connie that went famous overnight that people all over Twitter photoshopped him into memes. Happened last summer-super pissed. Lemme check if I still have a copy,” Said Sasha trying to hide a snicker as she pulled out her phone and closed a tab of over 500 unread messages. 

  
  


“You normally come to these parties?” She asks, “I’ve never seen you to be honest.” 

You shake your head. “Nope. This is my first.” 

“Oh, word? So what do you like to do?” 

“Well, I like writing-”

“What do you write about?” she asked. You already hated yourself for putting yourself into this position. What the Hell were you supposed to say anyways?  _ Oh I’m an Author on SnapPad who writes fanfiction for fun. How long have I been doing this for? Since Middle School.  _

“Hello?” Sasha waved a hand at you. “You good? I asked what you wrote and you suddenly went blank. It’s cool if you write some stuff like 50 Shades, no judge-” 

“-No!!” Your cheeks blushed bright red grabbing the attention of two or three strangers near you. You wanted to crawl back into your shell of the comfort of your own dorm room. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ kind of writer.” you say, “I mainly write for myself or sometimes just romance.” 

“Oh...like fanfics?” 

“For fun? Sure.” 

“ _ Ohhh _ so you’re like a College version of Miley Cyrus then.” Sasha says observantly, “You write during the day and party at night.” 

“Uh I don’t really party but thanks for the compliment?” you scratch the back of your head unsure. 

“I used to write.” Sasha adds on out of the blue, “Like lots of Percy Jackson fanfics back when I was 12 or 13. Good times.” she said before e x haling in what seemed to be nostalgia. 

Your expression warmed, and you joined her. 

“Connie’s getting him pretty drunk,” 

“I know,” you watch from afar. “He can barely stand up by himself right now without any support.” 

It was pretty obvious (to you and Sasha) that Connie had been manipulating the game using magnets. 15 minutes had gone by and 7/10 times, Jean was the one drinking. You had to give Connie credit for the creativity. 

“What’s Connie's Major?” you asked. 

“Huh? Oh, he’s a double major.” 

Your eyes widen in surprise. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, at being a clown.” 

You slap a hand to your mouth before suppressing an uncontrollable laugh. One that even Sasha partakes in; shortly before grabbing the attention of Connie. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing.” Snickers Sasha. 

“Oh it  _ had  _ to be funny alright. Look at her now, she hasn’t laughed at all during this party up until now. Pretty sure you were talking about me.” 

“Awww.” Cooed Sasha as your laughter had now died down. Ne xt thing you knew, your two friends had now been involved in an argument that (even to you) was out of context. They excused themselves before going to look for someone to validate their point. 

_ These guys could totally beat everyone in Speech and Debate _ . You thought. 

  
  
  


T urning your head around, you notice Jean had walked up to you (drunkenly, of course). 

“Hey, have you seen Mikasa?” he asked as he used his hand to press his weight against the wall for support. 

“Sorry, who?” you asked, causing him to widen his eyes. 

“You know,” he exaggeratedly flapped his hands to the side of his head motioning hair, “Pretty black hair, pretty bright eyes, GREAT at basketball-” 

“Hey Jean! Since when could you walk without falling drunk?” 

You recognized the person behind Jean. 

“Hey Moblit.” you greeted him before he returned the gesture with a friendly wave. 

“Wait a second,” Jean bumped in, “You recognize  _ him  _ but  _ not  _ Mikasa??? Who are you?” 

“She’s with Hange,” Moblit said, backing you up before placing a hand on Jean's shoulder. 

“And  _ you _ , Jean, need some water.” 

He stubbornly shakes his head. 

“Where’s Mikasa(?).” 

  
  


“I told you, she’s not coming. Parties aren’t her thing.” 

“Oh,” he retorted, “But Eren Yaeger is?” 

Moblit awkwardly offers you an apologetic smile before slowly removing Jean a couple feet away from you. 

“Sorry. He’s just not over her. Hey, have you seen Hange by the way?” 

“Nope.” you shake your head. “She was in the living room last I heard.” 

“Okay.” he nods, “I’ll go look for her  _ after _ , I get this guy settled.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean four eyes?” 

“He doesn’t mean what he’s saying when he’s drunk.” explains Moblit. 

“Anyways, what are you planning on doing?” 

“I think I’m gonna head to the bathroom.”

“Okay great. The bathroom is the second door to your left upstairs.” 

“Thanks Moblit.” you offer him a small smile before making your way up. 

\-----

As it turned out, the bathroom was occupied. 3 other people waited for their turn outside.

_ Cool, so I guess we’re not peeing right now.  _

  
  


The second floor, if not, felt bigger, wider. You wondered how much people had to pay in order to live in such a place like this. _ Split rent? Club? _ Who knows. There were easily 6 rooms here, no questions asked. 

_ Why not count the doors?  _

_ 1...2...3...4...5... _

It surprised you how many people left the floor the minute “Thotiana” by Blueface started playing. A group of around 8 people rushed beside you on their way down. One of which, you could easily identify was Porco, a classmate of yours that was once in your English class. 

His personal attire mainly consisted of: pierced lobes, an eyebrow piercing, and a rose tattoo with thorns on the side of his neck. Quite popular with the ladies, according to Hange. 

He was so good looking that he could embody an Amy Winehouse song. 

Unfortunately though, playboy wasn’t exactly your type. 

“Hey!” he took his hand from the pocket of his bomber jacket and waved at you. The girl next to him frowned. She crossed her fishnet covered arms in what you could only assume was discontent. 

“You comin’ downstairs?” he asked. 

“Huh? Oh, no thanks.” you answer politely with a friendly smile. “I’m just heading for the bathroom.” 

Porco made a ‘click’ sound with his tongue. 

“Ight. How about when you’re done, you come hang out and we take a smoke?” 

You weren’t about to fall for jocks like him. 

“I’m a bit busy.” you lie, “Thanks for the offer though, but I’m gonna have to pass. Maybe next time?” 

Porco’s jaw visibly loosens a bit and his shoulders drop ever so slightly. “Alright cool.” he says as you’re already making your way out.

“I’m counting on it!” 

You turn around and place both hands to make yourself louder.

“We’ll see!” 

After that, he nods as if it were a dare that he was willing to complete and the girl next to him was nowhere to be found. He headed jogging for the stairs as the speaker boomed. 

You sighed. 

  
  


Entering the room that they had just left, you saw a bottle laying in the middle of the carpeted floor. You couldn’t help but find it amusing. 

_ Were they seriously playing what I think they were? _ You wondered. 

  
  


Unlike anything, your boldness surprised you. Not far away, was a door.

_ That’s gotta be the closet.  _ You thought. 

An urge to open it possessed you. As if you needed to verify. 

  
  


The moment you opened that door, you wished you could take back what you had just seen. 

_ “Shit!! I’m so sorry!! I didn’t think there’d be anyone in here!”  _

In the closet, clearly making out, Hitch untangled her legs from the guy who’s back was faced your way. You looked down in embarrassment as Hitch jumped from the guy to your way all while attempting to fix her pants. In the blink of an eye, you slam the door with all your strength- 

**instantly** regretting your stupidity. 

You had just door slammed Hitch. In other names, “The school thot” or in your case, “The girl who had slept with Hange’s first date’’ no more than two years ago (that’s a long story to even think about right now). 

  
  


_ How could one moment make a whole night turn from decent to worse?  _

  
  
  


This had to be, if not, the  _ worst  _ first party experience. 

  
  
  


_ There’s no way I can go to jail for that, right? That’s stupid. Who the hell goes to jail for accidentally door slamming someone at a party?  _

_ Stupid people go to jail for stupid reasons,  _ your subconcious warns. 

  
  


“Excuse me,” you squeezed your way beside another couple making out. You cringe once again.

_ Can’t they do this somewhere else? _ You wondered. 

_ Were they just not worried about getting caught, or exposed through a photo? _ Continuing your walk, the last door down the hall seemed to be your safest bet. 

Beyond the door, you were met with a blue thundercloud colored wall and a bed, two drawers, a mirror, and a tv stand. 

On the edge of the bed, on his phone, sat a boy that wore all black. He wore an undercut with what you could assume was a curtain cut on top. You wondered for a moment if his hair was parted from the middle or from the side. 

“Hi,”

He looks up from his phone and says nothing. You didn’t expect him to, of course, but something about him in here felt like ‘peace’ and that's all you wanted. 

“Do you mind if I stay here for a while?” you ask. “I just need a moment away…” 

“From outside?” he pointed to the outside of the wall signaling ‘party?’. 

“Yes,” you e x hale a smile in relief after he got what you were trying to say. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Walking past him, you take a seat against the wall. 

Pulling out your phone, you scroll down your device to te x t Hange. 

_ Moblit was looking for you, did you see him? _

Waiting for her to answer, you decide to log back in to see your partner’s message. 

That message was almost an hour ago. With nothing else to do, you decide to message him.  _ Maybe he’s like me _ , you wondered. 

**Still at the party?** You write.  **I can’t decide if I tolerate parties or despise them. Writing one feels different from attending one.**

  
  


**Still here unfortunately** . He writes.  **I think we all live up to this expectation in college parties on how they’re a certain way. Kind of like Paris Syndrome. How about you? Still with your friend?**

  
  


**I was thinking about that too!** You smile.  **Unfortunately, lots of Japanese tourists suffer from Paris Syndrome after they visit Paris and see that it isn’t exactly what they hoped it’d be :( Can’t decide if I feel that way about College parties or not. Hollywood tends to sell us scenarios in a bow and for most of us growing up, we grow up romanticizing lots of things resulting in disappointment.** You press send.

**Sorry, got a bit carried away lol. But to answer your question, I’m still here.**

  
  
  


**Don’t worry about it. I always appreciate people putting in the effort to carry a conversation regardless. Glad to hear that you’re still with your friend. Mine is probably getting drunk as we speak.**

  
  


You frown. 

**Well, my friend is not with me either so that makes two of us.**

  
  


**What are the chances?** He writes.

  
  
  


**Two strangers, at a party, without their friends.** You write

  
  
  


**Sounds like a really bad start to a joke if you ask me.** He writes. 

**A** **_really_ ** **bad joke.** You write

You softly chuckle. Feeling the look of someone’s eyes on you, you look up to the guy who was sitting on the bed and offer him a timid apology

“Did you sneeze?” he asked, unaware. 

“Uh...no?” 

He looks at you in contemplation. 

“Really? I could’ve sworn-” 

“It’s fine.” you breathlessly chuckle.

“I always have people mistaking my laughs for sneezes or chuckles. You just happened to be the first one to catch it.” 

He nods. 

“Well I hope I know when you’re laughing at me.” 

You gasp. Placing a dramatic hand over your collarbone. 

“Oh I would  _ never _ .” 

  
  


He shrugs. “Hey, you never know.” 

_ Maybe you should take up flirting classes, _ rang Hange’s comment in the back of Levi’s mind. 

_ This was flirting, right?  _

_ He wondered if talking to the girl in front of him (you) was considered flirting and if messaging CathRen22 was flirting as well.  _

The girl in front of him rolled her eyes. 

_ “ _ How long have you been in this room for?”

_ “ _ Why? So I can leave and you can laugh when I’m not around?” 

You shake your head holding back a smile. 

Levi eyed the girl. 

“You want to laugh don’t you?” he said in more of a statement. 

You shake your head no; covering your lips. 

Before your conversation progresses any further, the floor which you could feel the vibrations of music suddenly stops. You hear lots of feet moving downstairs. 

As you and the boy share the same look of confusion, the door bursts open. Opening the door, stood a boy who seemed to be the total opposite of the boy before you.

  
  


“There you fucking are.” he tells the boy sitting on the bed. 

“We gotta go. NOW.”

“What happened?” asked the boy with whom you held a solid conversation with.

“The Terminator. He’s here. And we’re fucked.” the stranger paused. 

“And I have a shitload of weed with me right now.” 

  
  


“Uh since when was this a ‘we’ thing? I never agreed to that. And where did you get that from?”

“That’s not important.” He says dismissively. “We gotta go now.” He turns to you. 

“And you should fucking too if you don't wanna be arrested.  Te xt one of your girlfriends to get the fuck outta here.” 

“Furlan-” 

Furlan breathed anxiously like a nervous italian greyhound.

“Dude we gotta hurry up NOW. Im so fucking high bro. Like Snoop Dog high I can see Bob Marley over there staring at me.” He pointed at the corner of the room.   
“Take us home.” 

“Alright.” The boy says before standing up. He offers you an apology on behalf of his friend. “You got a ride?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” you reassure, “She should be freaking out too.” 

He nods. It looked like he wanted to say something before his friend pushed him out.

You felt an ounce of disappointment. 

\---------

“Shit! Act cool! Act Cool!” someone shouted. 

“Marco, pass me Jean. He’ll be our bait for now.” 

“Our what now?” Jean asked barely keeping up. 

“Marco, go do the most responsible thing you can do. I’ll manage this one.” ordered Moblit as if he were going to commit one of the greatest sacrifices in Human history. 

  
  


“What happened now guys?” Asked Hannes, “I got the report that there were lots of cars here. You guys aren't throwing a party, here are you?”

Moblit hoped that all it took was a simple lie. He already had Jean on his shoulder ready to blame. However, his plans take a quick turn once Marco, in the background, accidentally knocks over a pyramid of red solo cups that he had just made.

“Oh, Hi Mr. Hannes!” He waved as his other hand held a black gain trash bag. 

  
  


“Oh for Christ’s sake, Marco.” he pressed a palm to his head. 

“Not you too.” He had a soft spot for the kid. Especially after Marco appeared in the frontline newspaper for holding a fundraiser that had something to do with puppies. You should’ve seen how adorable he looked on the front page cover of the newspaper. Definitely wallet picture worthy. 

“So would anyone care to explain what’s going on boys?” 

“I will.” Offered Moblit. 

“Thing is, poor Jean here,” he motioned to his friend with his head. 

“ is basically going through a rough patch. The girl he’s basically been simping over for the past year, rejected him and now he’s gotten drunk.” 

“Mikasa?” Jean asked, completely unaware of his surroundings. 

“There, there, my poor friend.” Moblit held him closer as he patted his friend in the head as a means of consolation. 

“It’s always the nice guys that finish last. Isn’t that right Mr. Hannes?” 

Mr. Hannes, or in other words known as “ _ The Terminator _ ” sighs. 

“Look kid, I get that it’s a rough patch out in the dating world, but you’ll find someone. Just...try to avoid the drinking for now, okay? I remember when I too went a little over the roof.” He sighed. 

“Her name was Carla. Hottest girl around. Knew how to bake the best cupcake around. Great smile and great legs. Anyways, I too-just like you, got through it.” 

“What happened to her?” Asked Moblit. 

“Oh her? Oh, she married someone 10 times better than me. A Doctor. Anyways,” he turned to Jean as if what he said were nothing. 

“Don’t lose hope. There are still plenty of fish in the sea. Marco will help you out, like he helped those puppies, won’t you my boy?” 

“Yes sir!” He shouted as he was once distracted by forming yet again another red solo cup pyramid. 

  
  


“Atta-boy. You boys stay out of trouble okay?” 

“Yes sir.” Nodded Moblit before they exchanged goodbyes and closed the door.

“We completely BS’d that.” Said Moblit in complete disbelief. 

“I never thought I’d live to say this, but drunk Jean managed to save our asses.” 

Jean groaned in response with his head hung low. 

“Right. I’ll get you to bed. And for those of you guys hiding, wait another 15-30mimutes just to be safe.” Said moblit before taking Jean upstairs. 

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“I did it I did it!!” Exclaimed Hange before throwing a jump kick into the air as the two of you ran to her car. 

“Moral support totally helps! You were amazing!” 

“You too!” you return the compliment. “So much has happened that I need to tell you tonight!” 

“Really?” asked Hange as you arrived at her car before unlocking it. 

“Yup. Remember the girl that slept with your first date?” you asked. 

“Ohh Hitch Bitch?” she asked. 

“Wait, they call her that?” 

Hange shrugged. 

“Honestly what don’t they call her. She’s been a terrible girlfriend  _ and  _ friend.” she paused before turning to you. 

“Anyways, so what happened?” 

“Well...I might have...probably accidentally door slammed her when she was doing 7 Minutes in Heaven with a random guy.” 

Hange widened her eyes before she erupted in hysterical laughter. 

“OH MY GOD!! YOU DID NOT!! Karma treated her like a bitch!” she gripped onto the steering wheel before turning to you. 

“You know what this calls for?” she asked.

“What?” 

Hange nodded giving you a knowing look. 

“Late night drive, screaming lyrics. We deserve it. Play Ribs by Lorde.” she said before turning on her car. 

“We’re getting Fast Food on the way.” 

You smiled before playing the song. 

“With pleasure.” 

  
  
\----  
  


A/N: This is somewhat edited but I really wanted to post this before I went to bed (it's 3am lol rip) but please let me know what you think or you thoughts. I really love seeing comments like it keeps me going as a writer. Thank you. 


End file.
